poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodbye Doraemons
Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated (Everything is back to Normal, Norm-Bots has went back to their Dimension even All the Villains has went sent back to their Timelines and their Dimensions, Dr Achimoff got arrested and the Time Patrol send him back to 22nd Century, Phineas Ferb and Their Friends look tired from that battle) Perry: Whew! What a Day! (He take off his Target Screen) Pinky: Yeah, We did! (He take off his Hi-tech Goggled) Terry: Well, At least everything is Back to Normal (he take off his Sunglasses) Doraemon: Oh it is, Time Patrol use a Forgotting Flower that makes People forget Something or What happen Today, And even thought Everybody in the Whole World, Don't know what Happen. Peter: How did you know? (He take off his Fedora) Doraemon: Cause I have a Gadget like that, See! (He show them a Flower in his Pocket and put it Back) Phineas: So wait, If they use this, everyone in the Whole World don't remember what happen. Doraemon: Yes! Except you guys, the Time Patrol knows that you guys are Helping us, so they have to keep your Memories. Ferb: Okay, But what about the Fireside Girls, Even the O.W.C.A? Dora Med: Oh, don't worry they won't erase Their Memories, and even though they gave something to the O.W.C.A O.W.C.A Headquarter (The Time Patrol gave them the Stack of Translation Pills and they are finally Finish Stock the Storage Room) Time Patrol: That's the Last of Them Captain! Time Patrol Captain: Good, and listen up Animals we will keep you Secret, No matter what. (Agent Dog name Danny is Taking one Pill and he Swallow it) Danny: Okay, Thank you. ?????? WOOHOO!!! (Someone is flying to the Sky and is was Agent Kitty name Kevin is Riding a Hoverboard that the Time Patrol gave it to him) Kevin: I like this Hoverboard (He fly over there and then he got Shock from the Powerline) (Scream) Hit a Powerline! Danny: Walk it off! (And then An Agent Raccoon name Randy is Talking to Danny) Randy: Agent K needs to be Careful, Danny. Danny: I know he could, Would he? Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Pinky: Okay, at least everything is back to Normal. Major Monogram: I don't think so Pinky. Pinky: Wha-What do you mean Major Monogram? Major Monogram: It means that we have to Erase those Kid Memories. (And that makes The Doraemons and Their Friends Shock for what he Said and they don't want to Erase Their Memories) Phineas: What! But Why Major Monogram?! Major Monogram: Because we have to keep our Secret so we have to Erase Their Memories. Perry: But Major Monogram you cannot do it! Beside Noby and His Friends will keep our Secret! Can you please don't Erase Their Memories! Major Monogram: I'm Sorry Agent P, But rules are Rules... But even though, no one will protect you like A Friend. Phineas: But Major Monogram these guys are OUR new Friends, Lik-Like Noby here, He's a good Kid to Doraemon, He may be Stupid, but he's a Good Kid to me. Ferb: And for Doraemon, he's a Nice Robot Cat that he help Noby and His Friends on Their Adventures. Baljeet: And Sneech! He save my Life back at the 2nd Dimension he did, like he save my life from that Animalborgs and even save !e at the Cart! Isabella: And for the Girls, Sue, Dorami and Mimimi we just became Friends, We talk together, Help Each other and even though tey save my Life. Buford: And for Big G, He's a Toughest Kid Like me, He Sing and Cook just like me. Big G: Looks like the Two of us are the Toughest Kids. Perry: And for Dora Kid! He's a Top Agent of the O.W.C.A, and he's a Marksmanship just like Me, and we became Partners. Pinky: and for Dora-Rinho and Dora Med, Dora-Rinho is very good in Sport just like me that I play Football, and Dora Med who is a Good Friend to Phineas, he is so Nice to Him and Kind to him. Terry: And for Matadora and Dora-Nichov, Matadora is very good to me, that he Battle Wang Dora just like me and Peter, and for Dora-Nichov, he is a Good Friend to Ferb he's like a Man of Action just like Ferb. Peter: and For Wang Dora,Jaidora and Dorapin, Wang Dora is very good in Kung Fu just like Me, Jaidora save us back at the 22nd Century, He help us and we Became Friends, And Dorapin, he save from the Robots that we were Chasing and we became friend to him. (Then Phineas walk to Major Monogram and Carl) Phineas: And for we said Major Monogram, can you keep their Memories, beside they will keep a Secret. Major Monogram: Well, you said that they are Friends to you, and for that Cowboy he's a Top Agent just like Agent P, so an Honor and Bravely for protecting these Kids, I guess... I guess you can Keep a Secret to Us. Noby: Thank you! Major Monogram: And you have to make sure that you won't tell anybody Alright.(They nod at Him Means Yes) Good! Perry (sigh of Relief) What a Relief, at least you can Keep your Memories Dora Kid. Dora Kid: That's great Perry but... (Sigh) Listen we got something to tell you. Dora-Rinho: The Time Patrol said that we have to go back to the 22nd Century right Now. Phineas: Oh, Well don't worry you can come Back to our Era. Dora-Nichov: No, We can't the Time Patrol said that we Cannot come back to this Era Again. Perry: Wait... Then.. That means. Dora Med: That's right we are not Coming back to see You. (And makes Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Pinky, Peter and Terry Cry and they Hug to the Doraemons) Phineas: (Cry) Nooo! You can't Leave Dora Med your My Good Friend! Dora Med: I know, but I have to leave, if I don't me and my Friends will get in Trouble. Phineas: But I don't want you to Leave, and you will end up like Sonic is, after he left 1 Month ago! Dora Med: I know, Phineas look at me. (He look at him) when every time Kids will miss them they will Remembered then, And here take my Tarot Card (He gave him 3 Tarot Card) You will have to Remember me Alright. Phineas: (He stop crying) Alright Dora Med. Ferb: (Sad) I don't want you to leave! Dora-Nichov: I know Ferb, and listen when everybody Forget their Friends they will Remember them and here. (He gave Ferb a Flute) You will have to Remember me, Okay. Ferb: (He look at Dora-Nichov's Flute) Okay. Pinky: (Cry) Dora-Rinho! Please don't leave me. Dora-Rinho:I know but I have to go Back Pinky, The Time Patrol wants us to Go home, and here. (He gave him a Metal of Football) Remember me Again. Pinky: (He wipe the Tears on his Eyes) Yes, Dora-Rinho. Peter: (Sob) Wang Dora! I don't want you to Leave Me! Wang Dora: I know, but I have to Go back Peter. And Look at me. (He look at Him) when People from China will miss them they will have to Wear this (He gave him a Yin Yang Necklace) They will remember this Necklace. Alright Peter. Peter: (He wipe the His Tears) Yes, Wang Dora! Terry: (Cry) Please Matadora! I want you to Stay! El-Matadora: I know but I can't Terry, And listen to me If anyone gonna miss their Friends, they will remember this Symbol (He show him Wristband of a Musketeers) You wear this To Remember me, Alright Terry! Terry: Alright Matadora. (They are Hugging together for a Good-bye and Their Friends look so Sad even Major Monogram and Carl) Major Monogram: I'm gonna Miss them. Carl, give me you Handkerchief. (He gave him his Handkerchief he Blow his Nose and give it back to him) Carl: Ew! Thanks Major Monogram. Time Patrol: Alright Everybody time to Go Back! Dora Kid: Looks like their Here, Here Perry (He gave him a Badge of Western) Remember me Again and... Goodbye Perry. Perry: Bye Dora Kid. (Dora Kid show his fist mean for a Good-bye and Perry give him fist too and they give them a Bro-fist) El-Matadora: Adios Terry. Terry: Adios Matadora. Dora Med: Bye Phineas. Phineas: Bye Dora Med. Dora-Nichov: See you soon Ferb. Ferb: See you soon Dora-Nichov. Wang Dora: I'll miss you Peter. Peter: I'll miss you too Wang Dora. Dora-Rinho: Goodbye Pinky. Pinky: Don't say that! A Friend say Sayonara. Dora Kid: Well... Goodbye Everyone! (They went to the Time Patrol Time Machine Even Dorapin, Jaidora and Mimimi they all went to the Time Machine and Dora Kid is the last one to get in and Shutter is Closing and he look at Perry) Dora Kid: Perry! (He heard from him and look at him) Take good care of Yourself. Perry: I will Dora Kid, I will. Dora Kid: That's a Good Platypus. (The Time Patrol Time Machine went to the 22nd Century and now the Portal is Close) Phineas: Well they Left. Major Monogram: They did, So... Can I Erase your Memories about them? All: No! Pinky: We keep our Memories to Honor them. Major Monogram: Okay, Suit yourself. Well time for me to go Home, Good Night everyone (He went down Stairs to go Home even Carl is) Phineas: (Sigh) Looks like your going back To Japan right. Doraemon: That's right we are, Well... see ya Later. Sue: Bye Everyone! All: Bye! Sneech: And I'll see you again Baljeet. Baljeet: Okay. Doraemon use the Anywhere Door and he and his Friends Went back to Japan and the Door Close) Ferb: Well, They left. (He Realize something Missing) Hey! Has anyone Seen Doofenshmirtz? Dr Doofenshmirtz: I'm right over Here! (He was Holding a Happy birthday Cake) I went to the Bakery to get a Happy birthday Cake to Vennesa since the Battle. Peter: Did you Stole That!? Dr Doofenshmirtz: What? No! I buy that at the Bakery, Since the Battle. Yeesh. All: Oh! Dr Doofenshmirtz: Now! Can you go back home Your Parent are Waiting for You. (They Nod at Him and they left The Building even the Animal they use Their Pet Modes to make sure that Anyone don't knows that they are Secret Agent) 10 Minutes Later (Everybody and Their Pet's say Goodbye to them and They went back Home Candace went back home Faster, because she don't want to get In Trouble, But Phineas,Ferb and Perry is walking Slowly and they are Talking to Something) Perry: Hey, Do you we gonna have some great live In the Future Phineas? Phineas: Of course we are Perry. Perry: Oh Great, (Sigh of Relief) I starting to think that our Future life's is Gonna be Worst. Phineas: What! Pfft, Perry! Our Future life is Great, Beside we are not gonna have our Future Life Worst. To Be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts